


【詹美】金色誓言

by Cyseus



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyseus/pseuds/Cyseus
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【詹美】金色誓言

00.

“她是一位高贵的小姐。”

01.

詹姆的眼前总是浮现出一双蓝色似宝石的眼睛。他摇摇头，试图将那景象赶走。

他不想去想那双漂亮的眼睛是属于谁的，反正不是瑟曦的，因为高傲的金色狮子拥有碧绿的眼睛。

哦，除了颜色，那两双眼睛还有很多不一样。

比如说，那双蓝色的眼睛注视着他的时候总是那么干净纯粹，可以看出它的主人性情简单，但那样的眼神却又是那么具有吸引力，对詹姆来说。似乎要深陷其中。

他甚至都快要忘了瑟曦注视着他时候那碧绿眸子的样子。

哦，去他妈的吧，老姐总是独一无二的。

02.

弑君者。

弑君者詹姆·兰尼斯特。

维斯特洛的人都这么称呼老狮子泰温的长子。于是七国上下便有姑娘想，弑君者能成为弑君者，是不是也能违背御林铁卫的誓言——不娶妻不生子。

詹姆狠啐了一口，又有几许人能记得他曾经崇拜的是亚瑟·戴恩呢？那才是他该追随的人。

他是骑士。

詹姆是十五岁便被受封的骑士，当时还年轻气盛，英俊倜傥，不少贵族小姐都想与他联姻。可他为了他的老姐成为了御林铁卫。

他一直都是只爱着瑟曦的，他告诉自己。

他爱瑟曦的金发，和他一样的金发。

高傲的狮子总是看不起其他任何人。

03.

“高傲的狮子总是看不起其他任何人。”

詹姆记得很多年以前，有个侍女曾说过这句话，还恰巧被他的老爹听见。

当然了，他后来再没见过那个侍女。

他又不由地想，兰尼斯特总是看不起其他任何人吗？可他的老弟提利昂·兰尼斯特却被其他任何人都看不起。

就连瑟曦也常常羞辱他。

外貌。

瑟曦美艳，受人追捧，所以她有资格嫁给雷加，又能成为劳勃的王后。

新旧诸神对美丽的姑娘总是慷慨大方。

04.

美人布蕾妮。

塔斯的布蕾妮。

布蕾妮也算得上是优秀的骑士，詹姆觉得。

所以他亲自封布蕾妮为维斯特洛第一位女骑士，将剑指在她的肩膀上，听她宣誓。

即使没有头衔的时候，布蕾妮也一直拥有高尚的，真正的骑士精神，他必须承认。

詹姆曾经一直认为自己维护瑟曦的荣誉，是保护她的伟大骑士。遵德循矩的一直都不是他詹姆兰尼斯特，他瞧不上艾德·史塔克那样只知荣耀准则至上，又看不起那些一心追求利益的下贱家伙。

可布蕾妮不一样。她是女人却无比丑陋这样侮辱性的语言詹姆发现他再说不出口。

因为布蕾妮拥有他最崇敬向往的东西。

他成为不了她。

05.

布蕾妮，布蕾妮。

这是很美的名字。塞尔温伯爵一定在他的女儿身上寄予厚望，祝福她能够成为一位美丽高贵的小姐。

可她提起了剑。

他想起他赠予布蕾妮的那把剑，被她命名为“守誓”。再后来，詹姆成为了“寡妇之嚎”的主人。

哦，寡妇之嚎，这名儿可真不怎么样。

不过至少是瓦雷利亚钢。

而且，这两把剑本是一体。

06.

詹姆曾经一直只有瑟曦这一个女人。

曾经。

感谢多恩酒。

感谢他的老弟。 

他突然记起布蕾妮的剑术很不错，他和她比试过一会。 

很激烈。

07.

如今詹姆也习惯用左手战斗了。 

虽然还是不比右手未断时。 

但他不后悔，不后悔为了布蕾妮断了他的右手。 

他的前半生被瑟曦毁了，不，是被爱上瑟曦的自己毁掉了。而他的右手，也是罪孽的一部分。 

他用右手杀死了疯王伊里斯，他用右手将布兰·史塔克推了下去，他将右手伸进瑟曦的两股之间…… 

如此如此的深重罪孽。 

好在他终是遇见了布蕾妮。

08\. 

金发，布蕾妮也有一头金发。不同于兰尼斯特的红金，那金色更加灿烂，更加耀眼。 

也很美。不，更美。 

詹姆想，他的灵魂和布蕾妮的灵魂是那么近，这就够了。他要去亲手了结和瑟曦的一切。 

他去了君临，他不知道这对不对，但他的心告诉他他必须这么做。他无法带着罪孽过完后半生。 

他向布蕾妮许诺他会回来。 

Bye，Ser Jaime. 

Bye，My Lady Brienne.

09\. 

红堡在震动。 

詹姆注视着那双和自己相似的绿眼睛，瑟曦的血溅在他的脸上。 

他又一次做了弑君者。 

红堡在坍塌。 

詹姆拼命地跑着，拼命离开这里，好像来不及了。可能无法完成他对布蕾妮许下的诺言了。 

他又要做一次背誓者了。 

红堡在哀嚎。 

詹姆瘫坐在一隅，黑暗中，一双宝蓝色的眼睛又一次出现在他的眼前。 

他突然想到什么，“去他妈的寡妇之嚎。”

00\. 

完全闭上眼睛之前，詹姆在向七神祈求。就像曾经的许多次一样。他祈求七神佑护布蕾妮。即使她如今在旧神的驻地。 

愿新旧诸神祝福你，布蕾妮，祝福你永远被人所爱，我的女孩。

End*


End file.
